


The cat called Dutchesse Van Der Linde

by RewindTheExit



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Dom!Hosea, Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, sub!Dutch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewindTheExit/pseuds/RewindTheExit
Relationships: Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde
Kudos: 4





	The cat called Dutchesse Van Der Linde

Hosea and Dutch are in a deserted hut får away from preying eyes and ears. Dutch wear his red black colored collar. With a golden piece of metal where the black leash goes. The hook of the leash is also golden. Hosea is the only one who could dominate Dutch. He's always submissive to him when they're alone.

,,So Dutchess. Today I teach you how to wait and behave. You know the safe word right?"

,,Yes. Black Rose."

,,Well done. Say it and we stop immideatly. You know that.

,,Yes sir. I trust you." Dutch smiles.

Hosea smiles back.

,,Okay then."

,,Get on the bed pet. On your back. Spread your legs." Hosea commands.

,,Yes sir."

And with that Dutch do as he was told.

,,Good pet." Hosea praises him.

Then he tie his hands and legs to the bed frame. The legs are bend that Hosea can reach his hole too. 

,,Alright?"

,,Yes sir." Dutch smiles.

Dutchess is already half hard. Then he gag his cat. But Dutch take it like a champ without complaining.

,,Good boy."

Then Hosea opens the lube and slik Three of his fingers. He slips one of them into Dutch's tight hole. The other man let out a whimper arround the gag. He fucks him with the finger, before he adds another one and start to scissor him loose. Dutch groans and start to wiggle in his restrains.

,,Shh relax. Patience my pet." Hosea whispers.

Dutch let out a whimper, but stop his movements. Oh boy. He need to really teach his cat some patience. After a while he add a third finger. His eyes water up and a jolt wnet trough Dutch's body. Then Hosea pull his fingers back, and slik the medium sized but blug with a black long fluffy cat tail. He slowly push it into Dutch's loose hole. Dutch moan in pain and pleasure around the gag in his mouth. Hm it looks so lovely. Dutchess also wears a black headband with big black fluffy car ears. Then Hosea sit down on the chair opposite of the bed. He has a good view on Dutch. Then he opens a book and start to read. He hear a frustrated groan from the bed.

,,Shhh big cat. Be patient and you get a reward." Hosea giggles.

The older man is still soft in his pants. He has a really good self control. In the corner of his eyes, he can see how Dutch start to wiggle again. He let out a deep grunt.

,,You want a reward pet?" Hosea asks.

,,Mhhmmhh." Dutch approves.

,,Then stay still and quiet big cat." Hosea warn.

Hosea can practically feel how Dutchess rolls with his eyes. And then he got it. Because for the rest of the next thirty minutes he stays still and quiet. Only his fast and short erratic breathing is to hear. But that's fine. After ten more minutes, Hosea finally ose his book and lay it aside. Then he slowly get up.

,,See big cat. It wasn't that hard. Wasn't it?" Hosea smiles.

,,You did well. I'm proud of you. So proud." Hosea whispers.

Dutch's eyes light up with joy. He made his master proud. This fills him with joy.

,,Now. Be a good pet and make me hard will you? Then I can reward you."

Dutch nods wildly.

,,You want this really bad huh?"

Another nod. Then Hosea free Dutch's hands and legs. And then he pull the gag out. He lay the gag aside. 

,,The plug stays big cat. Until I say so. Now get on your knees and suck Daddy's cock." Hosea command.

,,Yes sir."

Hosea and Dutch switch places. Now Hoseas laying on his back, and Dutch kneel between his legs with a low grunt and start immideatly to suck him of. Hosea take the leash into his right hand. And softly tug on it. This made Dutch swallow him whole in one go.

,,That's it big cat!" Hosea groans.

Dutch looks so fucking hot with that collar, cat ears and cat tail. He did it last time too. And since that Dutch turns into Dutchess the cat whenever they play. The collar is made out of fine and expensive leather. But it was totally worth it. The cat pulls back a bit to get some air. Then he immideatly deep throat him again. This time Hosea's half hard cock turn into a rock hard hard on immideatly.

,,Just like that pet. You suck daddy's cock so well. Ngh." Hosea moans.

The praises fuels Dutch to go faster. And then he deep throat Hosea again, but this time he stays there. With his nose buried in Hoseas groomed grey-silver pubic hair. He stays there for a while. But after two minutes he need to let him slip out of his mouth. He breaths in with a small cough.

,,You alright Dutchess?" Hosea ask a bit worried.

,,I'm fine." Dutch smiles.

Then he put kitten licks onto Hosea's sensitive head. A jolt went trough the older man. And then he pull Dutchess head back with his left hand on the back of the cats head. Dutch looks confused at Hosea. Did he do something wrong?

,,You did amazing pet. Now c'mere and ride daddy's cock will you?"

,,Of course daddy." Dutch moans eager.

Then he position himself over Hosea's cock. Hosea reach forward with his free hand and carefully pull the plug out to lay it down. Next to them. Dutch left a whimper at the loss. But he eagerly takes Hoseas cock in his hand. But Hosea stop him with a tug on the leash.

,,Slow boy. We have all the time of the world." Hosea whispers.

Dutchess nod. And then he slowly sit down on Hoseas thick and long cock with a long groan. He fills him so good. So deep and opens him so well. It feels amazing. Only when he's completely filled, and sits on Hoseas lap, the groan turns into a short moan and then into eratic pants. Hosea let out a sigh. Both man enjoy it. Dutch starts to ride Hosea slow. It takes all his power to bit slam himself down on Hoseas cock.

,,Mhhh that's it big cat." Hosea Sighs.

Dutch is a moaning and grunting mess. Hosea tucks on the leash, so that Dutch is laying on top of him now. Both man share a sloppy but intense kiss. Then Dutch sit up again, and slowly ride Hosea again. The older man can see how Dutch struggles to keep this slow pace. 

,,You did so well for me pet. Go on."

Dutch looks surprised at him.

,,Thanks daddy." He moans.

And then he start to ride Hosea fast and wild. He's a moaning mess. It's way to good. And Hosea pants and gasps then and there. But even though he fucks him verry wildly, he managed that his daddy cums first. Hosea tumbles over the rge with a low groan. And Dutch follows right after. Cuming against his stomach and chest. After a while of heavy breathing, Dutch gets up. Hosea opens the collar and remove the cat ears. He place everything on the drawer next to the bed. Then he get up to clean them both. After that they cuddle tidly together in bed.

,,You did so good Dutch. You alright?" Hosea gasp.

,,Yes om alright. It was fun. I love it when you take control." Dutch say honest.

,,Good." Hosea smile.

Both share a tender kiss, before they fall asleep.


End file.
